


The Golden Mean aesthetics

by MadAnimator



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 16:36:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15999149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadAnimator/pseuds/MadAnimator
Summary: A compilation of different aesthetics I do for my fanfic universe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traveler, there is no path.  
> The path is made by walking.
> 
> Traveller, the path is your tracks  
> And nothing more.  
> Traveller, there is no path  
> The path is made by walking.  
> By walking you make a path  
> And turning, you look back  
> At a way you will never tread again  
> Traveller, there is no road  
> Only wakes in the sea.
> 
> ― Antonio Machado, Border of a Dream: Selected Poems


	2. Sahila and Ben

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I'm not really sure why. But... do you stop loving someone just because they betray you? I don't think so. That's what makes the betrayal hurt so much - pain, frustration, anger... and I still loved her. I still do.”   
> ― Brandon Sanderson, The Final Empire


End file.
